Single Ladies, Put a Ring on It
by CandyGirls1138
Summary: AU. After breaking up with her boyfriend of three years, Rin Ueda meets the very beautiful, very mysterious Sesshomaru Takahashi who shows instant interest in her. So how will she handle this w/ the paparazzi on their ass as well as the jealous boyfriend?
1. Prologue

**Hello beautiful, beautiful readers. If you are reading this, you are reading the very first joint story of Jaylonni Love and MiszLadyLove. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)<em>

_By: CandyGirls1138_

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>Have you ever been through the whole, break up with one guy, find another and your ex gets jealous thing? Heh, well I went through it and let me tell you it's not fun. Do you know exactly how <em>hard<em> it is to date someone new when you not only have your old jealous bastard of a boyfriend watching your every move but the paparazzi as well? Well I do and let me tell ya, it ain't pretty.

Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet have I? Well my name is Rin Takahashi. I'm a college graduate running my very own business as well as a proud wife and mother. But that wasn't always the case. At first, I was Rin Ueda, a college student who was just trying to make her way through life. This is my story so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Only a prologue. They get longer. Anyways, reviews are love. We'd both greatly appreciate them! They motivate us both!<strong>


	2. Breakup

_Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)_

_By: CandyGirls1138_

_Chapter One – Break-up_

* * *

><p>I don't know how it happened it just… did. One minute we were sitting in the living room peacefully while I was doing my homework then the next thing I know he's up and yelling in my fucking face. What I did to deserve it, I don't know but I know that he's for damn sure going to tell me. That's just how Kohaku is. I think he's bipolar.<p>

"Rin are you listening to me," he shouted from across the room causing me to look up from my book.

"Honestly no I wasn't at first but now I am since you decided to yell and practically burst my eardrum," I said smugly as I turned to look at him. You know, sometimes I really cannot stand him but at others I love him more than life itself. What's up with that? "Now repeat what you just said. I didn't catch a word."

"See that's your problem," Kohaku accused as he stood up. "You don't listen to a word that I say; ever. And honestly I'm quite tired of it."

"And what – might I ask – will you do about it, Kohaku?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you can put your hands on me or your sister will kill you not to mention I'll castrate you. Is there some other course of action you'll be taking to handle this situation?"

"I'm going to leave you, that's what I'm going to do," Kohaku said as he stood and made his way to the door. "I can't take it anymore, Rin. You don't listen to a word I have to say. You're always too busy for me. You're rarely ever home. You usually stay cooped up in the damn library. And when you are home, I can't get a second of alone time with you because you've always got your nose in a book or you're on the internet doing supposed research for your classes and I can't take it anymore!"

"Well excuse me for _wanting_ to actually do something with my life," I retorted as I stood from my seat on the loveseat. "The only reason I stay so wrapped up in my studies is because I actually want to graduate then go on and own my own business. I want to be able to do good for myself and give the family that I someday hope to have everything that I couldn't have due to the sudden deaths of my immediate family."

I turned and picked up my book again completely ignoring Kohaku as he stood there until he spoke again.

"See that's what I'm talking about," he said accusingly. "We can't even have an argument before you go back to studying. It's like you don't even care about me anymore, Rin."

"Kohaku I care about you," I said placing the book down in my lap. "I care about you a lot and it's because I care about you that I want to be able to finish school with good marks in order to start the business that I want. But if you can't handle that then maybe you should leave."

"Well maybe I will," he said as if he were trying to hurt me. It didn't work.

"Alright, see you around," I said bringing the book back up to my nose again. "I hope everything in your life goes well for you as soon as you walk out that door because once you do you're not coming back unless it's to get your things."

I think I just made him stop in his tracks.

"What did you say," he asked turning to look at me again.

"You heard me," I said placing my marker in the book before slamming it closed. "I said you can leave but when you don't even let the thought of coming back cross your mind. I'm not going to deal with you and your mood swings."

Standing, I placed the book on the coffee table then turned to him. "If you can't see that I love you Kohaku, you're a complete idiot and I don't have time for that. So if you must, then leave. Believe me; I'm not going to be effected by it in the least."

"If that is how you feel then fine," Kohaku said turning on his heel.

"Fine," I said pushing him to the door then out of it locking the deadbolt after slamming it shut.

…

Damn men and their fucking mood swings. And I thought females were horrible with their attitudes. What more did he want from me? I had set out a complete plan of what I wanted to do with my life and he had agreed to it without a second thought. And now he wants to get angry at me because I'm trying to cram for the upcoming finals? Screw him; I'm not going to put up with it.

Plopping down on the couch again, I brought my knees to rest under me and leaned on the arm of the seat. Staring at the picture of us that sat on the end table I let out a long exasperated sigh before flipping it down. I don't even want to be reminded of him right now. I need something to do to take my mind off of things.

Just then my cell phone rang. Picking up I looked to see a text from Kirara. And blondie comes through in the clutch. There's the big opening for Club Obsession tonight and ladies get in free. Yes, definitely what I need to get my mind off of everything that's been going on this week. Between Kohaku and finals, I think I'm going to end up going grey from all the stress that's being put on me.

Jumping up from the couch, I made my way to my bedroom and threw open my closet doors. What to wear, what to wear? There are so many choices!

Looking through I found a short black one shouldered dress with gold lining on it. Throwing it on my bed, I picked up a pair of gold Jimmy Choo three inch heels then closed the door. Placing the shoes beside my dress, I grabbed my bathrobe off the hook as I made my way to the bathroom. Tonight is going to be fun. Hanging out with the girls is really what I need.

…

I stood dressed in front of the full body length mirror in my bedroom, curling iron in hand. Curling my dark brown hair I pulled my hair into a side ponytail. I love this hairstyle, Beyoncé made it look great at the VMAs this year.

Finished, I applied the gold eye shadow to my eyelids before putting on my red lip shine. Checking myself over once more, I turned and made my way out of my bedroom and to the front door. Picking up my bag, phone, and keys I walked through the door and locked it behind me.

Walking down the stairs into the parking lot where Kirara was waiting, I stepped into the passenger's seat and pulled the seat belt over my chest.

"Well don't you look good tonight," Kirara commented as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed off towards the club.

"Of course, I have to," I said playing with one of my curls. "I'm going hunting tonight."

"Something happen," Kirara asked raising a brow.

"Kohaku and I broke up earlier," I told her. "You text me right after he left and I must say that I'm glad you did because ummm yeah I was trying so very hard to figure out something to do to get my mind off things. You know I hate getting into fights, they make me think about them for too long unnecessarily."

"I know you do, you've always hated that since High School but no worries, we'll keep your mind off things tonight," Kirara said as she pulled into another lane. "Tonight we're going to have a few drinks, meet up with the rest of our crew and find you a new boy toy. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," I told her with a smile as I snuggled into the seat more still playing with one of my curls.

…

We arrived at the club about twenty minutes later and when I say that it was packed I mean it was _packed._ I can't believe this many people turned out for the grand opening. But then again, I shouldn't be so surprised. It's always like this whenever a new hot spot comes out.

Unclipping the seat belt, Kirara and I stepped out of the car and looked at the crowd in front of us. Exactly how the hell are we supposed to get in there before two am?

"Kir," I said looking over at her.

"No worries Rin," Kirara said with a smile. "I have the hook up. Shippo got us VIP passes; our names are on the list. All we have to do is walk over there, let them know who we are then we're in. Besides, we both look smoking hot so no worries."

"Well yeah I must agree with you on that one," I said checking out her outfit. Loving her dress; might have to go pick one up myself.

"Now let's go," Kirara said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward.

We walked briskly to the entrance and Kirara walked over to the jumper. "Hello sir, I'm Kirara Ohayashi; this is Rin Ueda, we're on the VIP list."

"Ah here you are," he said as he unclipped the rope. "Welcome to Club Obsession. Have a great time ladies."

"Thank you," Kirara said as she pulled me along with her through the door.

I could hear the bitching of everyone who was still waiting outside. Hey it's not my fault you guys didn't think to be on the VIP list like my good friend Kirara here did. Gotta love this girl.

"So," I said looking around the room. Wow it's nice in here. "Where are Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku at?"

"They're here already," Kirara said pulling me up the stairs to a roped section. "See what I mean."

She pointed to the group where everyone was sitting and waiting. They looked up at us and smiled as they waved. I waved back as we walked through the opening and over to the table.

"Wow Rin, you look great," Sango said looking up at me with a smile. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," I said sitting down beside her. "For the most part that is."

"Something happen between you and Kohaku again," Sango asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well he got mad at me today because I was studying," I said playing with one of my curls again. "And I told him when we first started dating how important school was to me. But he says that I didn't spend enough time with him. And to top it off he says that I spend too much time in the library."

"Well that's Kohaku for you," Sango said with a sigh as she shook her head. "He always has to have attention. I don't blame you for getting out of the relationship. I would have done the same if my boyfriend said the same thing to me."

She turned her head to look at Miroku who was sitting there smiling.

"I would never do something like that for as long as I live," Miroku assured her; his voice a bit uneasy. "I know how important some things are to you and I'll stand behind you every step of the way."

"You had better Miroku or she'll kick your ass," Kouga said laughing.

"You're one to talk," Miroku chided. "You know Ayame would kill you if you ever tried something like that with her."

Kouga snorted. "As if I would do something like that to Ayame."

"That's good to hear," Kirara said taking her seat next to Shippo.

"Well it's time to find you a new boy toy, Rin," Ayame said smiling at me.

"Kirara said the same thing," I told her laughing a bit.

"So what do you say that we get on the dance floor and go searching," Kirara said standing up. "C'mon girls lets go find our girl a new boyfriend."

Everyone else stood and drug me down to the dance floor. Well you know I can walk myself, right guys?

"So Rin, what are you looking for in a guy this time," Sango asked looking back at me.

"Hmmm, I don't know," I said looking around the room until long black hair caught my eye. "Maybe someone like him." I inclined my head towards the man that sat with his back to us and they all looked over.

"Yeah I think that will do," Sango said pushing me forward. "Go talk to him, he looks single."

"Yeah, true," I said walking over to him.

This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jolie: <strong>Thanks hon!

**Te Amo: **Thank you my dear. We shall have more soon.

**Kimi: **Thanks love!

**Rin x Sesshomaru: **haha, thanks hon!

**Serenity: **Well thank ya sweetheart! We shall have more soon.

...

**We just left you guys with a majour cliff hanger. Haha, we shall continue as soon as possible. Neither of us want this story to be too long; 15 chapters at the max because both of us are really busy especially Jaylonni who has a monster on her own hands. Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews guys.**

**Oh and another thing, everything described as in clothing, jewelry, etc. photos can be found on our homepage. Click there and take a look.**


End file.
